Shaman King 1 Half
by ryuutsukihime
Summary: [2nd chappie UP!] Yup I'm back Yoh and the gang decided to take a trip to a hot springs resort! However, rumors told that within every hot spring lies a curse....plz r& r [Discontinued]
1. Default Chapter

  
  
disclaimer: i dont own shaman king XD  
  
silverdragon87: this is my very first shaman king fanfic so hope this is a good one!!! Ok heres a lil summary (tha's pretty short dont ya think?!! XD!!) :  
  
yoh and the gang have been invited to visit china by ren's mother. she also told them that hot spring are there as well. well later on , they met very unusual people.....  
  
i cant tell everything cuz its gonna be less surprising (hehehe....)  
  
silverdragon87: oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Outside the story, call me silver for short (somehow I think my name is a bit long or so my sis said ;;;)  
  
yoh: (smirking) no worries, right?  
  
silverdragon87: yep cuz you're my main man!! plus my sisters is asleep already whew (they usually bug me .;;;)  
  
animeangel830: (just pop up out of nowhere and feeling all happy and jumpy) yo sis hows it going? wazzup yoh!!!  
  
(in came fireprincess2192)  
  
fireprincess2192: ahahahahaaa, im here too!!  
  
silverdragon87: (sweatdropping) uh oh....  
  
animeangel830: whadya mean "uh oh" ?  
  
fireprincess2192: is sumthin the matter?  
  
silverdragon87: n-nothing (.;;;) ....er what ya two doing here?!  
  
animeangel830: seein what you doing...so...whats your story about?  
  
silverdragon87: bout yoh...tha's it  
  
fireprincess2192: what about yoh?  
  
animeangel830: yah, whats yoh doing?  
  
yoh: (grinning and sweatdropping)......  
  
animeangel830: well later. tell me whats the story's bout (running to the tao mansion cuz there's a sleepover) (see-"sleepover at the tao mansion"- her first and probly only fanfic XD!!!)  
  
fireprincess2192:and check out my fanfics!!!(running to duel yugi) (see- "the haunted mansion", "an unexpected visitor", yugioh "duel, or shaman fight?", her new "camp revenge", and her newest "your worst nightmare" (not yet made till tomorrow i think) ;;;)  
  
silverdragon87: uhhh....anyway, on to the story (sweatdropping)  
  
At the Asakura House....  
  
Ren: How dare you barge into my room on your own account! Come back here, you imbecile!!  
  
Horo Horo: Who wanna listen to you, little girl?  
  
Ren: WHAT?!! You dare call me a 'little girl', you snowball demon?!  
  
Horo Horo: Don't call me a 'snowball demon', porcupine!!!  
  
Ren: Why you--  
  
The gang, Yoh, Anna, Tamao, Lyserg, and Hao (yes, Hao's here too) all sweatdropped (well, Anna's an exception =D) as Horo Horo tries to run away from Ren's very sharp kwon dao.  
  
Yoh: (sweatdropping) Urm, is anyone gonna stop them?  
  
Anna: You do it then.  
  
He shook his head vigorously and step back. Ren kept chasing Horo Horo, trying to slice him in half. Horo Horo, on the other hand, has a strong urge to give him a really bad haircut. (XD!!!)  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
Anna: I'll get it (whisper to Yoh) make sure they don't ruin our living room.  
  
Yoh nodded slightly as Anna left the room.  
  
Anna: Hello? Huh? oh, okay...  
  
Anna came back to the living room to see Ren choking Horo Horo while Pirika tries to break them apart.  
  
Anna: Hey, purple-haired hothead, your mother's on the phone.  
  
Ren: (getting pissed) Don't call me—  
  
Anna: (glare)  
  
Ren: (grumbling) ok.....(whisper to Horo Horo) you got lucky....  
  
Horo Horo: HACHOO!!!! (O.o?)  
  
Everyone: Uh...... okay....  
  
Then he went to retrieve the phone.  
  
Ren: Hello?  
  
Ren's mother, Ran: Oh, Ren dear (O.o) Your sister, Jun, and I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come visit us in China for a month. We also heard there are dozens of lovely hot spring all around mainland China. Anyway, Ren, would you come visit? Your sister would be delighted to see you again."  
  
Ren: (thinking) This might be the perfect opportunity to drown that blue- haired pig and tie to a log!! (grinning at the thought) Heh heh heh.....  
  
Ren: (being a sweet lil boy all of the sudden) I would love to, mother. So when shall we be leaving?  
  
Ran: Why don't you leave tomorrow? Come by with your personal plane.  
  
Ren: Aww, do I have to use it? I mean it's brand new!! I just received it by my last birthday from you and grandfather.  
  
Ran: Oh, don't worry about it. We'll send you a brand new one on Chinese New Year. (she's spoiling him way too much!!!=3 ) (oh yeah, forgot to mention that Ren's birthday is on January and Chinese New Year is on February XD!!!)  
  
Ren: O-Okay...can I get a gold colored plane? It's really my favorite color. (is it?)  
  
Ran: Why yes, anything for you. Well then, I'll see you and your friends tomorrow. Bye, Ren darling.  
  
He put the phone down and returned into the living room. Then he was a bit surprised of what has happened. There was a small chocolate cupcake sprinkled with icing on the table. (Pirika purposely put it there =D) Everyone watched as Horo Horo starts to drool and crawled towards the cupcake, whispering "cuuupcake..." But before he reached the delicious looking cupcake, he was caught in a fishing net and was stuck on the ceiling.  
  
Horo Horo: Hey what's the BIG idea?!!  
  
Pirika: (shaking her head and sighed) My brother...always a glutton...can't he resists the temptation of food?  
  
Ren: (smirking) Guess it shows that the pig is also an airhead.  
  
Horo Horo: Whaddya mean?!  
  
Ren: Everyone sees the net but you (well it's true!! The net is clearly visible to everyone --;;)  
  
Lyserg: (changing the subject) So who called?  
  
Ren: (hesitated)....my mother.......  
  
Pirika: What for, Ren? Is it something important?  
  
Horo Horo: (mumbling) get me out of here. sigh pretty please??  
  
Ren: (ignoring Horo Horo's pleas) Why, yes it is. My mother and sister invited all of us sigh including Hao and that gluttonous pig, (Horo Horo: I heard that, ya porcupine!!) (Ren: (glare and then ignore him once more)) to visit them in China. She also mentioned hot springs while we were talking. Must be famous hot springs because she said there are over hundreds of them. So are all of you interested?  
  
Everyone: YEAH!!!  
  
Yoh: So when are we leaving?  
  
Ren: Tomorrow morning. (force himself to smile) We are going to be traveling by my personal plane (mumbling) although I don't want to use it yet. TT  
  
Horo Horo: WHAT?! How are we gonna finish packing on time?!  
  
Ren: We'll manage. Although I can't really say for you.  
  
Horo Horo: (glare) ah zip your big mouth.  
  
Ren: ahem, you have an even BIGGER mouth, that is to say. Well then, shall we get ready? We have a big day ahead of us.  
  
Everyone: Let's get ready!!!!!!!  
  
Horo Horo: (sweatdropped cuz he still in the net while everyone rushed to get ready) um, anyone? LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!  
  
silverdragon87: you like? this is pretty fun. the gang is going on a trip to China!! But unknown to them, danger is quite near but... what kind of danger? (i'll talk about it next chapter!! can't spoil the fun. - ) anyway plz r n r!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: hiya everyone! this is silverdragon87 and welcome to the second chappie of **Shaman King ½**! ( .) Wooh! (. ) well anyway I hope this is a good chappie although im not good at writing sweatdrops like hell I wonder why the title cant have slashes, commas or any other thing that aren't letters. ;; ok next up is a lil summary:

Most people of the shaman king gang was invited to the hot springs in China by Ren's mother, Ran. So far everyone is packing and getting ready so that they would leave the next day on Ren's personal plane (though Ren almost object, Ran insisted) Horo Horo was left hanging in a net which belonged to Pirika (poor guy TT)

For this chappie, the story will now uh _overlook_ the ranma gang's…uh progress ;; anyway enjoy!

………………………………………………

As she walked by, bags full of groceries, Kasumi spotted a flyer attached onto the wooden pole besides her. This flyer read:

**MARTIAL ARTS COMPETITION**

Place: Held in Lotus Festival (in the middle, near the lake)

Ages: At least 15 years of age

Date: July 24

Time: Noon

Winner of the competition shall receive a packet which includes: tickets of six for an all-expense paid trip to any hot springs resort of their choice, a year supply of ramen, and an air-conditioner. If you have any questions regarding this, please contact the director by email: (or review is fine XD)

**Important Notice: NO WEAPONS OF ANY SORTS! If so, you will be immediately eliminated from the competition. You have been warned.**

……

Kasumi: (smiling) six tickets to any hot springs resort….maybe Akane and Ranma might be interested in this. Being in a resort could help them relax and enjoy themselves. Lately, all they've been doing is training and doing that everyday can stress them.

She simply tore off the flyer from the pole and continued towards the Tendo Dojo.

……………………………………………

Ranma: No, Akane! I am not doing this!

Akane: Aw, come on, Ranma! All you need to do is-

Ranma: Akane, there's absolutely no way I'm going to do this!

Akane: Ramna,-

Kasumi had just returned and after telling the news to Nabiki, she saw Ranma and Akane bickering in the training hall; many types of weapons were lying on the floor.

Kasumi: Oh my! What has happened here?

They stopped and looked over to Akane's older sister, who was surprised by what they're doing.

Akane: Oh Kasumi! I'm sorry. I wanted Ranma to practice with me.

Ranma: (bluntly) You mean using me as a human guinea pig. You know, getting hit by wood and stuff.

Akane: (glances over to Ranma and puts her hands on her waist) Was not!

Ranma: (crosses his arms and looks her way) Was too!

They continued to argue some more.

Nabiki, Akane's second older sister, stood besides Kasumi, watching with interest and slight boredom.

Nabiki: Lovers' quarrel, right? I should have brought a camera, then I could digitize it and give it to their rivals. I could be rich off of that.(grins mischievously) You know, about the prizes, we could use the air conditioner but if one of them wins, you think they could give it to me?

Kasumi: I don't know. It's for them to choose.

Nabiki: Do you want me to grab their attention?

Kasumi: Sure, why not.

Nabiki: So, are you going to tell them about the martial arts competition?

She spoke loud enough for them to hear. This definitely caught their attention.

Ranma and Akane: (immediately stares at Nabiki) What competition!

Kasumi: Well, there's a competition coming up in the Lotus Festival. They're going to give many prizes and you can have a chance to win a trip to any hot springs resort you choose. So maybe you want to enter?

She handed them the flyer and smiled. Ranma and Akane glanced at it for a moment. There was a long pause of silence.

Ranma: (slowly) A trip….to ANY hot springs resort?...

Ranma: ………..OoO

Akane: (waves her hand in front of him) I think he fainted.

Ranma's response made them all jump in surprise.

Ranma: YEAH! Jusenkyou, here I come! WOOH!

He began to jump with excitement. In fact, he's literally off the floor and practically bouncing off the ceiling if you know what I mean.

Everyone sweatdropped. That's when Saotome Genma and Tendo Soun show up.

Genma: (came out of nowhere and asks in a somewhat demanding way) Did I hear Jusenkyou? Are you going there?

Ranma freaked. So did Akane.

Ranma: W-What are you doing here!

(Genma. Ranma's father, managed to sneak at him from behind while he wasn't looking.)

Genma: Oh a certain _someone_ started to scream so loud that the entire world could hear, about a certain _event_ that deals with a certain _hot springs_ resort and that certain _someone_ hadn't thought of inviting a certain_ father_ of his because that certain _someone_ was too careless to think!

Silence…..

More silence……

Ranma: …….So…..this certain someone doesn't care about his father? You think I care? That person wouldn't be happy about bringing his father. It would be too embarrassing. Tch, ya wanna me to cry and feel sad about it? How pathetic!

Genma: (whacks Ramna's head a couple thousand times) I was talking about YOU! You should know that inviting your father would bring us closer together!

Ranma: (ignores Genma and starts smiling at Akane) So Akane, wanna train now? On second thought, I'm hungry. Let's go eat.

Genma: (getting pissed) Hey! I'm talking to you!

Ranma: (yelling) No you're not!

And with that, Ranma sticks out his tongue and spanks his butt.

Uh oh. Bad move.

Genma began to chase him all over the house, throwing large (VERY LARGE) objects at him.

Genma: (face red) Come back here, pipsqueak!

Ranma: (snickering) Can't catch me now, old man!

This kept going for a few minutes. Everyone sat by on the porch, fanning themselves while watching Genma throwing rock, tree trunks, and anything he could find on the ground. Ranma, on the other hand, was busy taunting his father, sniggering and laughing like a lunatic.

But unfortunately for everyone, some people dropped by. Literally. Can you guess who? Yep, it's Shampoo, Mousse, and surprisingly RYOGA! OoO;;

As you can see, if you read the manga, Hibiki Ryoga is the one who ALWAYS gets lost and I mean ALWAYS. Not to mention that he's Akane's pet black piggy and Ranma's big big rival. (He challenges Ranma occasionally) Other than that, he's cool. -

Shampoo: Aiyah, Nihao Ranma! You not busy yes?

Ranma: Hey, Shampoo. (glances over to Mousse and Ryoga) I know Mousse follows you and all, but……Ryoga too?

Shampoo: Ah, yes! Ryoga told Shampoo he want to see Ranma since he come by Great-grandmother's shop. Shampoo never asked why Ryoga want to go so he come by.

Ranma: Ah, great.

Ryoga: (pulls Ranma's shirt) Listen, Ranma, I'm not going to fight you today.

Ranma: (looks away and starts to be sarcastic) Wow that's a first. Good for you.

Ryoga growled.

Ryoga: (glaring at Ranma) I also heard about the competition so I'm entering.

Shampoo: (suddenly very happy) Aiyah! Shampoo enter competition too!

Mousse: And don't forget about me! (gloating) I'm gonna win and get those tickets to Jusengkyou!

Ranma: (sweatdropping) You're…..all entering?

Mousse: Yep! I want to show Shampoo how dependable I am. Right, Shampoo?

He started to give her a big hug but received a kick instead.

Akane: (suddenly) I'm entering too.

Ranma and Ryoga: (shock) You're WHAT?

Akane: You heard me. I want to enter as well. Got a problem with that?

Ranma: Hell yes! If you're entering, that means we might fight each other.

Akane: I really don't care.

Ranma: (sighs) Okay…but if we're fighting, I might go easy on you.

Akane: Oh no you're not! Don't you dare!

Ranma: Try me!

Again with the arguing. Yep yep

Shampoo: Okay, Shampoo see Ranma in competition yes? No back down?

Ranma: Hah! You wish Shampoo!

Shampoo: Good! (looks at the time) Ah! Great-grandmother want Shampoo to come home mow! Bye bye, Ranma! (runs off with her bike)

Mousse: (running after her) H-Hey, Shampoo! Wait for me!

Ryoga: (fidgeting) Uh, d-do you mind if I stay?

Soun: Not at all. Kasumi, please show to his room.

Kasumi: (smiling) Okay.

They left to the stairs.

Ranma: (stretching) Well, time to eat.

Genma: Yeah, let's. I'm famished….By the way, Ranma, what were we talking about just a moment ago?

Ranma: (smiling nervously) uh, nothing. You must be imagining things.

Genma: (thinking) Really?

Ranma: (quickens his pace) Yep

Soun: (notices but doesn't do anything)

And so, they head off for dinner.

……………………………………………

What do you think? Well, it wasn't much of an improvement since I kinda forgot how the characters act and stuff, especially Shampoo's. (sweatdrops) Next up: Onto Ren's plane! What will happen during the trip? Reviews are greatly appreciated! Arigatou gozaimasu! Ja ne! (-)


End file.
